Obsessions
by Pinkmoon
Summary: Relena has been Kidnap and when Trowa goes To Quarte and Heero for help they refuse. Now Trowa wants to know why and what is wrong with his sister.
1. The beinging

Obsessions 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. This is something I thought I never write… a horror story. I don't know were I got the idea. But hey it could work. Well, on to the things you need to know. Everyone live in the Sank kingdom  except for Quarte, Catherine, Sally, Heero, and Mariemaya. They all live in Quarte mansion and Lady Une is dread. Sorry Une fans but in order of this story to work I need her dread. You'll see why in later chapters. I'll start this story now. If it lame sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, regrettably. If I'm sued I'll move to umm Canada or I'll do the reasonable thing and counter sue and kill you all. ^-^ (Note I'm trying to scare the disclaimers away but I don't think its working. ^_~)     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an unsettling, hostile night in England and Trowa Barton was going to visit his sister at the Winner Mansion. Trowa's chestnut brown hair cover one of his emerald green eyes. His car was wine-red. 'I hope Cathy is ok. When I talk to her on the phone she sounded so terrified as if something or someone was after her.' Trowa thought thinking of the phone conversion he had with Catherine.  

:Flash back:

It had been two years since Trowa had talk to his sister and he wanted to see her. So he called her. Trowa dialed her number and after two rings somebody pick up the phone.

 "Hello, who is this?" a dark, monotone answered. Trowa remembered   the voice to be Heero's. 

"Hello, Heero its Trowa. Can I please speak to Catherine?" he said. 

"Catherine?" Heero said with edginess in his voice. 

"Yes, she is my sister," Trowa said. 

"Fine. Catherine, Trowa on the phone and the visualization is off," Heero yelled. About two minuets later he heard her voice. 

"Trowa?" she asked, worried.

 "Hey Cathy, what's wrong?" 

"Nn…oothing ," she stuttered. Now Trowa was really worried. She never stuttered before.

"Could I come over then?" 

"I think so," she said. To Trowa it seem that this conversation had to be secret. Like in a war. She seemed so scared. 

:End of Flash back: 

'Lord Cathy , I hope you're ok.' Trowa thought as he drove. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Dark, too dark,' She thought. She was laying, more like tied, to the bed that had been hers for months now. 

"I want to go home," she said.

 "You are home my love," a dark voice said. She became stiff. 'Please don't let him come over here, please don't let him come over here,' the thought ran in her head as she told him, "If you really loved me you let me speak to my brother."

"Then you'd be taken from me, Relena," he said.

'Why are you like this? A long time ago you were different. What happen to the person I once loved? The person you use to be?' Relena thought as she saw him leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is chapter one. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	2. The scar

Obsessions

Part2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Trowa pull up to the depressing-looking mansion that was Catherine's home. It was made of sandstone and gold embroideries. A stonewall bordered the back of the mansion. There were a few cracks in the sandstone and veranda marble floor was covered with openings and cracks. The stonewall was cloaked in vine that had no flowers but they did have thorns. 'So unlike Quarte' Trowa thought.

 As Trowa got out of the car, he noticed a light in one of the countless windows of the mansion. As Trowa pulled out an umbrella from the car to shielded himself from the rain, he also noticed two outlines in the window. One was a woman and the other was a man, both were yelling at each other. The man slapped the woman. Then the woman began to cry and the man embraced her. 'Lord please don't let that be Cathy' he thought.

 Trowa walked up the stairs that leaded to the veranda. The door had an old fashioned knocker. 'I swear this place is beginning to look like something from a horror story' he thought. He knocked and the door opened to reveal a man in a black tuxedo. The man had black hair and coal black eyes.

 "Can I help you?" the man said with a French accent.

 "I want to speak to Catherine," Trowa said.

 "Is she expecting you?" the man asked.

 "Yes."

 "Then come with me." The man led Trowa up several sets of stairs. 'I am starting to hate this place.' Finally after what seem to be hours to Trowa the butler stopped at a door. 

"What is your name?" the butler asked.

 "Trowa Barton." The butler nodded and turned to the door and knocked.

 "Who is it?" Quarte's voice came thought the door.

 "There is a Mr. Trowa Barton, who wishes to speak with Miss Bloom," the butler said.

 "Let him in," Catherine voice came though the door.

 "Yes, ma'am," the butler said and open the door. Trowa step though the door. Catherine was sitting in font of a fireplace. Her hair covered her face. 

 Quarte was in the room as well. His eyes, once a bright blue, were now dull and lifeless. His hair hung limply and his skin was deadly pale. His clothes hung from his fame. He looked sick.

 "Trowa," Catherine's whispered voice drew he's attention away from Quarte and to Catherine.

 "Yes Cathy?" Trowa asked.

 "Don't scream when you see my face," Catherine said.

 "What do you mean?" Trowa said. He stared at her intensely. She was thin, terrible thin. Her skin seem to hang from her bones and she looked so small. She let out a sigh that seem to take all her strength. She lifted her hand and Trowa noticed how bony it was. She then moved her curtain of hair to reveal her face. And Trowa let out a gasp of shock.

 "Oh my God, Cathy, wha-what happened?" he asked. She broke out sobbing and said, "The-there was a fire an-and I cou-couldn't get out fast eno-enough and my face wa-was sc-scarred."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that it's been a long time and I can't really say anything. This may not get up-dated for a long time, so sorry about that.

Ja ne, 

Pinkmoon.


End file.
